Stalingrad The Beggining of the End
by AtrusDent
Summary: StalingradWhat Wolk and Otto experiance as they escape through the sewers and find out the entire company has been taken prisoner. My first story.


Inroduction: This is my first story, and I decided to make it about Stalingrad, simply because there wasn't any stories about it so far, and I always enoyed that movie. But it is my first one, so cut me a bit of slack!

NOTE: I do not own the movie Stalingrad or any of it's characters.

Sgt. Pfulger rushed through the doorway, "Everybody, go go go! We've found a way out through the sewer!"

"Thank God," muttered Otto, "I was beggining to thing we'd have to hold them off forever." All of the solders rushed through the sewer doorway, hoping to get out. Sgt Pfulger was desperatly trying to organize them in to lines to get out, but nopbody wanted to be the last one out for the Russians. "Shut up, Hans," Otto shouted at his fellow Sargent, "we get out this way or we don't get out at all!" Pfulger grudginly gave up and rushed out.

"I think they finally got in." Wolk said, some 50 feet down in the sewer, as they heard gunshots and Russian voices yelling to each other inside the building. The company quickened their pace.

They kept on walking, but suddenly there were gunshots at the end of the group. Everyone turned around, scared and surprised. "Oh no," a Private moaned, "The Russians have caught up to us!"

Don't worry!" Came Pfulger's voice from the back, "It was a patrol!" There was a chorus of laughter. The Russians often sent out combat patrols of five or six men, and this unlucky group had stumbled across a company of 64 trigger-happy Germans. But they heard more yelling about 200, and, reminded of the much larger Russian force behind them, continued walking.

They were able to outrun the Russians back to German lines. As soon as he could, Wolk got a bit of rest against the outside of the headquarters building. Everything had been going fine, but them Feldmann had to let off that damned rifle! That was when the Russians had found out where they were. And then the next day the Russians had surrounded the factory they were in. 400 men had started out, now there were 64! Probably less, after to retreat through the sewers.

"Hey." Otto had come and sat next to Wolk.

"H-hello. D-did you f-find anything out?" Damned stuttering! After every bit of combat!

"We lost 7 men. Detering, Verner, Berger, Von Klautz, Schatz, Gruber, and Weidling."

"N-no big l-loss." Wolk commented. It wasn't true. Schatz had been one of his best friends, and a fine solder.

"Maybe not in them, but we lost Emigholz in the sewer."

"What!? B-but he was with the Leutnant!"

"Yeah, in the sewer. He got his leg blown off. I just found out he died. But on top of not haveing any more radiomen, that's not the worst of it."

'What is?" Wolk asked, worried how anything could be worse than them losing their last radio man his friend.

"Fritz threatened an orderly, trying to gethelp for Emigholz. Him, GG, the Leutnant and Rollo were arrested."

"Shit. They'll p-probably have us shot. At least they'll do s-something to those four."

"I sure hope not." said Otto. If that happend, the only officer left would be the captain. And him and Pfulger would be the only sargents. He wasn't sure if he could make it now. So many of them dead. This was supposed to be easy! But in the past day he had lost Erwin, Emigholz, and Verner. But he was a Sargent, so he had to maintain his composure. "I heard the Russians have us surrounded."

"Bullshit. Why would they let that happen?" Wolk wouldn't belive. They had won in North Afrika, and they would win here.

"You can deny it all you want. But I have a feeling we won't survive this."

"I n-never expected to. Christ, I need a drink!"

"Good luck. All you'll find is vodka. That stuff tastes worse than what they had in Italy." Italy. It had only been two weeks since they left, but that seemed so long ago. He had always told himself he'd get a villa there when the war ended, but now that seemed a long way off.

"Both of you, on your feet!" Sgt Pfulger had approached them. "General Paulus has had us stripped of our soldership. All of us. We're prisoners now, so we have to report for work duty."

"DAMMIT!" Wolk exclaimed. He'd kill Fritz! Now they'd have to face the oncoming Russian winter as prisoners, and he'd heard the solders could hardly survive!

"Don't talk to me like I'm a private, Hans." Otto said, hardly in threatening way. "I was a Sargent, and now we're nothing, so don't go about giving orders."

"I suppose you're right. But let's go, we'll be in even more trouble if we're late."

"Oh well, at least we won't die of a gunshot wound now." Wolk joked, with an unusal dry humor. No stuttering anymore, he though, as he walked off with the former Sargents. Soon, stuttering would be an impossibilty, he'd be so damned cold.


End file.
